Songjo
Summary Songjo is one of the character of the webcomic known as 10th dimension boys, a comic that follows the antics of Songjo and his mostly unnamed friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '''to '''High 8-C Name: 'Songjo '''Origin: '''10th Dimension Boys '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown, likely in his teens '''Classification: '''Human, Student, Doctor '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Hammerspace/Toon Force, Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Cloning, OHKO (Via farting and fire manipulation) Tornado Creation/Wind Manipulation, Superhuman Bowel Movements, Sound/Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Summons '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '''to '''Large Building Level+ '(Can send people flying through a wall when angry using his spiked club, also threw a bowl of noodles a ridiculous distance across a city the distance is unspecified, his farts can be used to make a jet fly, can also damage Ganhan) '''Speed: Superhuman '''with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Can spin fast enough with his arms out to act as an umbrella and eventually cause a tornado, can also spin to drill large holes in the ground, reacted to gunfire and rocket launchers, was able to outrun Ganhan, who can run from last place to first place in a matter of seconds) 'Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Can carry a giant key that was somewhat bigger than him) '''Striking Strength: Class KJ '''to '''Class GJ Durability: Large Building Level+ '(Can take hits from a giant, comparable to Ganhan, who survived the impact of a jet in midair) possibly '''City Level '(Was shown being present when various incidents like city-consuming tsunamis and nukes were happening, although it was never specified if he survived or not) '''Stamina: '''Unknown '''Range: '''Melee, likely dozens of meters via farting '''Standard Equipment: '''Baseball bats, Spiked Clubs, Swords, Pistols, a Bulletproof vest '''Intelligence: '''Unknown, was unable to solve a common core addition problem in math, but was shown to be capable of outsmarting Ganhan and multiple occasions and has displayed knowlege on topics of reincarnation and the "art of pissing" '''Weaknesses: '''Has trouble using his enhanced bowel movements without eating the right kinds of food first, has a tendency to not think before he acts '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Enhanced Bowel Movements' **'Pissing:' Songjo is very potent at long-distance pissing, and can land it in the potty from a few meters away. ***'Piss-Bending:' Songjo can manipulate urine as if he were a water bender. However, he's only been seen showing this to minor extents like creating a singular thin stream of piss that spirals around him. **'Shitting:' ***'Shit Barrier:' A technique where Songjo poops his pants, making the seat of his pants bulge out. His pants bulge out so much that they stretch out and eventually cover him. This forms a barrier out of his own shit-filled pants. It also acts as a counter, too, as if they attack the barrier, it will explode in their face. ***'Shit-Saber:' A technique where Songjo hardens his shit when it comes out of his butt, allowing him to use it as a lightsaber that he swings around with his butt. ***'Shit Safety Mat(?)' (Idk what to call this): Songjo used the poopy bulge on his pants to soften the impact of his landings, or even use it to bounce. **'Farting:' Songjo's farts are deadly. They are so potent that they have been shown to allow Songjo to replace a jet engine and make it fly as if it were fully functional. ***'Flight:' Songjo has been shown to use this as a means of transporting himself over midair distances that he normally couldn't clear by jumping. ***'Instant-Kill:' Songjo's farts are so deadly that they kill upon immediate exposure, especially when used at point-blank range. The fart clouds likely span the length of jet trails. *'Expensive Abilities:' **'1 Million Dollar Cloning:' Songjo is able to clone himself with this ability that he spent a million dollars on. Although, it seems he is only capable of maintaining one or two clones at once, and within a few meters of himself. **'2 Million Dollar Telekinesis:' Songjo has shown the ability to stop bullet mid-air with this technique he spent two million dollars on. **'3 Million Dollar Teleportation:' Songjo should be capable of teleporting several dozens of meters away, as he should be far more potent than Ganhan in teleportation. He also spent three million dollars on this technique. *'Rapid Rotation:' Songjo is capable of rotating at immense speeds that allow him to perform abnormal feats. **'Tornado Creation:' Songjo can spin so fast that he creates tornadoes capable of ripping trees out of the ground. **'Umbrella:' Songjo can imitate the structure of an umbrella by spinning rapidly with his arms out and deflecting all the raindrops before they go any lower than his neck. **'Drilling:' Songjo can drill holes on the ground by doing a ridiculously fast headspin. The hole is not very deep, but it's likely the same length of his armspan in diameter. *'"You're Fired":' Songjo points at the opponent and says that they're fired. They then spontaneously combust into flames. *'Summons:' **'The Giant of Destruction:' The only summon Songjo is ever seen using. We never get to see what it actually does in combat, as its sheer weight crushes the bridge and makes everyone fall into the lava, but going by its sheer size, it should be around Building Level to Large Building Level physically with Superhuman movement speed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:10th Dimension Boys Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8